


Sealed With A Kiss

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Coraline, Josef makes Mick an offer he can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "100,000 challenge" on a fan forum a few years ago.

  
Mick St. John didn’t think anything could penetrate the dull apathy that he’d carried around with him ever since he managed to make the break from Coraline.  
  
Josef Kostan had just managed it.  
  
Mick gaped at the elder vampire in shock, alternating between wondering if he’d misheard, or Josef was joking or crazy, or maybe both. “Wh—what did you say?” he asked warily.  
  
“I said, I’ll give you $100,000 to have sex with me,” Josef repeated with a patient smirk – if there was such a thing.  
  
Mick stared at him some more. He didn’t seem to be kidding. 100,000 thoughts swirled through his mind. He was dumbfounded. Insulted. Does he think I’m a whore?! Or was it a bizarre compliment? No whore ever fetched that kind of price. Flabbergasted, and suspicious. Josef knew very well that Mick was struggling to make ends meet since being on his own, not quite sure what he wanted to do with his life…undeath, now. That kind of money could easily set him up in his own business and then some.  
  
“Just how rich are you?”  
  
Josef grinned. “Believe me, you don’t want to know.”  
  
After struggling for some further moments to come up with his own strategy for playing this game, even if he didn’t know what kind of game the other vamp was playing, Mick regained some of his composure. “What makes you think I’m worth that much?” he asked with more bravado than he felt.  
  
The smile that spread slowly over Josef’s face at his words was blatantly lewd. Embarrassment flooded Mick, and he was very glad that vampires couldn’t blush. He didn’t want to know what the man was thinking, so he was grateful when there was no answer forthcoming.  
  
Just that damned smile that was doing strange things to him.  
  
“So is this supposed to be a once-off? Or are you trying to make me your sex slave or something?” Everything was a complex chess game to Josef. And Mick wasn’t in shape for the mental gymnastics.  
  
Josef laughed this time, shaking his head. “Sex slaves are a dime a dozen.”  
  
“And you really think I might actually entertain the thought of agreeing?” Mick made himself sound incredulous. Not wanting to make eye contact, he glanced away, terribly afraid he was bluffing.  
  
Before he knew it, Josef had glided closer, invading his personal space. His voice dropped lower. “During the war. Those dark nights, huddled together for warmth and wondering if you were going to see the dawn…are you telling me you never took comfort there?”  
  
Mick forced himself to meet Josef’s eyes. “Is that what you’re offering me? Comfort?” he said mockingly. He wondered if Josef noticed he’d evaded answering the question. Probably.  
  
Josef’s tongue darted out, running along his bottom lip. Mick shivered. “I guess there’s only one way to find out what I’m offering you.” Josef, damn him, noticed the reaction. “So you’re not a blushing virgin, there’s a surprise,” he said, sounding like he meant it.  
  
It was a bad idea. There was no way to win against Kostan, and Mick still didn’t even know what game they were playing, what his motives were. Josef was infuriatingly inscrutable at the best of times. Mick found his thoughts straying into dangerous territory. What would it be like, being with Josef that way? Naked, hands touching the hard planes of his chest, running down the smooth skin, lower…  
  
Sex with Coraline, especially towards the end, was a battleground more than anything else. Usually an after effect of yet another fight, it was intense and violent. Hands ripping clothing, fangs tearing flesh as the passion burst into flames of lust until everything was burned away and they were left bereft in the barren, charred aftermath. What would it be like with Josef? Was he courageous enough to find out?  
  
“One night?” Mick sought to set down some ground rules, surprised that he was apparently agreeing. He’d never been able to resist trying to solve a mystery, and it had gotten him into trouble more than once. “And you don’t use it against me in the future?” The thought had crossed his mind that Josef wanted something over him.  
  
“I promise you that’s not my intention,” Josef responded in a sincere tone.  
  
The sudden, sure knowledge that the money was the least of his reasons for wanting to agree, made up Mick’s mind. “Should we shake on it?” he asked in a voice that shook a bit itself.  
  
Quick hands grabbed his hips and pulled him into a hard body, lips scant millimeters from his. “I prefer sealing it with a kiss,” and then his mouth was covered.  
  
As the tongue that invaded his mouth forced a groan from him, Mick acknowledged to himself that he’d always been attracted to Josef. The smooth, self assured and charismatic vampire had that effect on almost everyone, it seemed.  
  
Josef ended the kiss and stepped back, smiling slightly at Mick’s automatic moan of loss. “C’mon Mick,” he starting leading him by hand toward the bedroom suite. “Let me show you how the other half lives.”  
  


XXX

  
Whatever Mick had expected, this wasn’t it. Vampire mating, he’d learned, was brutal and animalistic, it was their nature. Coraline brought out his need to possess her as easily as flicking a switch, and he knew she craved it as much as he had. He’d been ashamed to revel in it, even as it had disgusted him. This was… startlingly different. Josef leaned over his naked body on the bed, gently and almost reverently kissing and licking down the middle of Mick’s heaving chest, unerring tracing a steady path downward. It had to be a dream, a beautiful, captivating vision. As he watched, Josef gave him an impish grin…and then warmth and wetness surrounded him. He cried out and bucked upwards, but vampire strength shoved him down again and held him there as the pleasurable suction quickly rendered him a moaning mass of sensation.  
  
Pleasure? God, that was much too mild a word.  
  
Just when he thought he wouldn’t be able to take much more, Josef released him. Embarrassingly, he heard a whimper of disappointment and knew it had come from his own throat. Josef quirked a grin of amusement, but then his eyes turned dark as he openly appraised Mick’s naked body, gaze lingering on the abandoned fullness resting heavy on a thigh.  
  
A blossom of unease unfurled in his stomach as Josef reached into the nightstand and brought out a tube of lubricant, uncapping it with an almost casual air. This was a far cry from quick hand jobs in the trenches. Very, very far. He didn’t know if it was because he’d sunk so low in his own self-disregard that he’d do anything, or if there was another reason hiding in the dark corner of his mind, but he wanted it, wanted Josef inside of him. Could it obliterate the past, replace the uncontrollable fire with another kind of conflagration? He grabbed himself in a loose fist, craving more stimulation. It was his turn to gaze hungrily as Josef began stroking himself, coating his erection with slickness.  
  
“Yes…” Mick hissed, involuntarily.  
  
“Yes, what?” Josef whispered as he parted Mick’s thighs, pushed his legs towards his chest.  
  
It shouldn’t have been so easy. “Fuck me.”  
  
Slippery fingers teased at his opening, then pushed inside. He welcomed them easily, it wasn’t unfamiliar. Coraline had played with him like this; she’d enjoyed taunting the man who’d considered himself sexually sophisticated with her seemingly bottomless treasure chest of secret skills.  
  
Finally, finally Josef’s eyes silvered and his fangs descended and Mick vamped out in reaction. He wrapped his legs around Josef’s waist to pull him in, and hit that spot inside him and now they were getting to it. A hand knocked his away, and Josef was jerking him off in time to his thrusts. They were both growling, fangs itching with anticipation.  
  
Yet it was still different.  
  
This was not his woman, coyly using her wiles to drive him into madness, until the need to possess her was all he knew. This was a man, possessing him, making him yield without a fight, hungry for everything he had to offer. Despite the undeniable passion overtaking them, it held an odd tenderness that made the tears prickle behind Mick’s eyes as it reminded him more of being human than anything else since his turning. It was almost like…  
  
Making love.  
  
The need to reach that peak was overwhelming now, he desperately strove for more sensation, his hand covering Josef’s to increase the pressure as his legs encouraged a harder and deeper pace. It drove him to pull Josef down with one hand and sink his fangs in the neck under his mouth. That triggered an immediate reaction. Josef slammed into him twice more, and then he felt his own neck being punctured. The sharp spike of pain merged with the pleasure and then he was following Josef into oblivion.

  
  
XXX

  
The aftermath wasn’t empty this time. Mick felt unaccustomed warmth infuse him as they lay in a loose tangle of limbs, Josef’s hand combing through his disheveled hair affectionately. His eyes, when they met Mick’s, were devoid of their usual calculating bite. They radiated fondness. Rare honesty.  
  
Maybe that’s what gave Mick the courage to ask. “Why did you do this?”  
  
“I usually have several reasons for everything I do,” the type A, multi-tasker answered him. It didn’t sound like Josef was evading though, merely explaining.  
  
Encouraged by the difference in his voice and the hand that didn’t cease its caressing, Mick pushed the issue. “Would you tell me what they are?”  
  
After a small pause, Josef surprised him again by telling him. “I wanted to help,” he said and Mick somehow knew the sentiment to be genuine. “I couldn’t just give you the money, your pride wouldn’t let you accept it. You probably wouldn’t take a loan either, fearing I’d then think I had the right to have an opinion as to how you spent the money. No, offering you an alluring mystery that you wouldn’t be able to resist was the way to go. And sex with a sexy man is a good thing, anytime,” he added with a cheeky grin.  
  
It was a bit disturbing, how well Josef seemed to know him. Comforting as well though, and that was even more disturbing. He already knew he could get used to this. He settled into the embrace and let himself drift in the afterglow, and it was a surprise when Josef spoke again, in a quiet voice. The words were even more stunning.  
  
“…And I wanted to show you that sex between vampires doesn’t have to be the way it was with Coraline. You have choices.”  
  
Mick considered his words, and what had been said before. Even, what was unsaid. “Does one of my choices include this being more than just one night?”  
  
Josef’s smile was pleased, full of promise and…could that be happiness? “You can have eternity, if you want it.”  
  
“I think we should seal this deal with a kiss, too,” Mick told him, and made a very thorough job of it for long minutes. The kisses they shared were  
quickly becoming addicting, but not in the dark way that he’d been addicted to Coraline. Maybe his descent into hell was over. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Mick felt hope. That the source was so unlikely just made it all the more delightful.  
  
“So much more fun than shaking hands and signing a contract,” Josef murmured against his lips.  
  
“I’m taking the money,” Mick announced to Josef, thinking of how, with it, he could open the private detective business he’d been considering. He could begin to make up for the things he’d done in his past, use the special abilities his vampirism gave him to help humans rather than hurt them. It would be a start.  
  
“You are worth it,” Josef told him, and kissed him again.

 


End file.
